


I'll give it to someone Special

by PinkRambo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Reaper76 Secret Santa, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: The wedding between Jack and Gabriel after all those years they couldn't do it. 
SFW. Secret Santa starter for the discord server.





	

It was a cool, wet, gloomy day in Bloomington, Indiana. Jack was standing next to Gabriel, both of them in long dark coats, and sunglasses on. They didn’t need them, but it worked as a disguise. As far as the world was concerned both of them were dead, and they wanted to keep it that way. However, it was still Veteran’s day, and they were exactly that. So they were standing there, watching the ceremony, and Jack gave a small start to hear his name called. They were still honouring him, after all these years?

 

“They call my name in LA near the suburb I lived in.” Gabriel leaned in and whispered in Jack’s ear before he moved to hold Jack’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. In his other pocket, he had his hand vice gripped around a small box, dark blue in colour. Throughout the ceremony, they listened to people giving thanks, and praise to those who had kept them safe, had saved them during the Omnic crisis. 

 

The pair moved back to the local Legion, where all the others were congregated for peaceful chatter, drinks, and warm food. Jack and Gabriel were sitting in the corner with the Morrisons and the Reyes, and their families. All four of Jack’s sisters, plus their significant others, Gabriel’s two siblings and their significant others were there, and the crew was all chatting quietly to themselves until Gabriel tapped the table for everyone’s attention. “You know, when I first met you Jack, I wanted to hate you. I tried so desperately to hate you. But you made it so impossible, so obnoxiously difficult to hate you. And then you became my best friend. Jack, I fell in love with you so slowly, I couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when you became the love of my life. When you smiled at my jokes, as terrible as they were, possibly when you would laugh at my very shitty pickup lines but said that they worked on you.”

 

Gabriel paused as he glanced over at Jack, getting up and moving to get down on his knee in front of him. “I...I let you get away from me once. I let politics stop me from doing this years ago because it would look better for you to be single and ‘available’ as the leader of Overwatch...but now...I can’t let you get away from me again, not after everything. Jackson Morrison, will you do me the greatest pleasure of becoming my husband, ever after all these years?” He asked softly, pulling the box out and held it up, opening it to reveal the ring of dark obsidian. Gabriel was waiting with baited breath, barely controlling his nervous shaking. 

 

Jack was floored, and staring at Gabriel, his eyes swimming with tears of happiness. “Yes Gabriel, but it seems as you’re one step ahead of me as always.” Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a box with a matching ring. The pair slid those rings on and had a wonderful rest of the evening with each other, surrounded by their loved ones and their families. 

 

~~A yearish later~~

 

After a year’s worth of deliberation they had decided that they would hold their wedding in Zurich, the place of their greatest conflict. It would be a perfect symbolic fix of their relationship, and they looked forward finally tying the knot after all these years. Both were dressed in their old formal wear, the dark blue of Strike Command, gilded with gold. Jack fiddled with his medals, brushing imagined lint off of his sleeve, while he stared in the mirror, poking at his facial scars, feeling like he should have gone with the facial reconstruction. Those scars never looked good on him, not like Gabriel’s scars did. He frowned a little bit, before he pulled a smile onto his lips when Ana wrapped her arms around his waist and set her chin on his shoulder. “Oh don’t you just look so handsome Jack…” She said softly, smiling at him. 

 

“Thank you Ana...I can’t believe that this is finally happening, now, after all these years. He means the world to me...but I can’t help thinking that perhaps he’s remembering the old me, the posterboy.” Jack whispered, putting his hands over top of hers, holding on tight for a moment. 

 

“Oh Jackie, he loves you for who you are no matter what time you think of. Now clear those thought out of your head. We’ve put too much work into this wedding for you to get cold feet now.” 

 

“You’re right Ana. Come on, let’s go...I’m getting married to Gabriel, finally. It no longer has to be such a poorly kept secret anymore…” Jack said and Ana smiled at him, hugging him tightly. 

 

“You’re a good man, and getting married to a man who’s as good a man as you are.” 

 

~~ 

 

Gabriel was staring at himself in a mirror, watching the small pieces of his flesh floating off and disappearing into thin air. “ _ Cherie, _ what’s wrong?” 

 

“What if he’s remembering me as the Blackwatch commander? Amelie, I can’t stand it if he doesn’t love me as I am now….”    
  
The woman stepped up next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder, resting her head there. “Oh Gabriel….Even a blind man could see how much he loves you. He’s been with you all these years, even after Zurich. But you need to stop your stressing out. You don’t need to dissolve while up at the altar. Morrison will think YOU don’t love him. And you and I both know that’s not the case.”

 

Gabriel huffed a small sigh and wrapped his arm around her waist. “You’re right.”

 

“Of course I am  _ amie. _ I’m rarely wrong. You saved me from Talon, reversed their conditioning… My heart doesn’t beat as often anymore, but you still saved me, and for that, I would do anything for you. Now come on, we have a silver haired fox to get you married to.” The skin flaking off ceased and he checked his appearance one last time. A deep breath in and slowly let out. 

 

“You’re right. Let’s go.” 

 

~~

 

The church wasn’t a big one. It had three aisles, and an altar, and pews that went nearly to the back of the church. Those pews were filled with family, friends, a few old UN representatives from their days in the old Overwatch, and a few select news reporters, who had not been told who was getting married. All they knew was it was two former Overwatch operatives, and that the reveal would be well worth the news story. 

 

Tracer was flitting around in a light pink pant suit, checking all the final details, so that everything would go off without a hitch. Lucio was practically bouncing in his seat as he waited for his cue to start playing the music. He had learned Piano just for this occasion, because honestly these two guys meant the world to him. Well everyone did, but Jack and Gabriel, they were special. That was the same reason that Hana was live streaming the wedding, wearing a portable headset that would filter in what was going on so she could hear, and a microphone to pick it up for her viewers, who were numbering very quickly into the hundreds of thousands. This was also recording for Jack and Gabriel, who were like a pair of dads to her when she had to be away from her family in Korea.

 

Zenyatta was hovering up in front of the altar, wearing his monk robes, mended and fresh. Tracer got the okay from both of the men’s witnesses, and motioned to Lucio to start playing. As he did, Ana and Amelie both stepped out, walking up the side aisles in dresses that befit their personalities. Ana was in a dark blue column dress, reminiscent of the colour of her Strike Uniform, with gold accents, while Amelie was in a short red dress that clung to every curve. They took their places beside Zenyatta, and turned to watch the pair of men walking out of the rooms and up the aisles as a very sedately pace. 

 

Once they got near the reporters, there was a small collective gasp as they realised that this was the long dead and honoured Gabriel Reyes and Jackson Morrison. And the reports of their deaths were vastly exaggerated. Once Gabriel and Jack were up front and standing before Zenyatta, they looked at each other, new and old scars decorating their faces. Everyone else ceased to exist for them, and both were smiling so happily at each other. 

 

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together these two men in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Zenyatta paused, Jack and Gabriel holding hands before him, waiting with baited breath for someone to speak up, so that they could both turn with weapons drawn at the interruption. A reporter stood up, her hand slamming onto the pew in front of her. "I OBJECT! You can't marry two dead men! There are rules, death certificates to get revoked!" Her words didn't hover for long before she was once again sitting down, one of Ana's sleep darts was sticking out of her next. "No. No objections. I've waited too long to see these two old men get married. Please proceed Zenyatta."

 

Jack glanced at Ana with a small pout. Both him and Gabriel had one of Gabriel’s shotguns held in their hand, but the man let it dissipate again, before they both turned their attention back to Zenyatta who continued.

 

“Marriage is the union of husbands in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

 

Through marriage, Jackson and Gabriel make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other’s failures. Jackson and Gabriel will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

 

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Jackson and Gabriel. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which these men begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.” Zenyatta once again paused, turning the page to continue to follow along with the ceremony.

 

“This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one’s own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

 

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Jackson and Gabriel from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for “what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

 

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

 

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.” Jack stared at Gabriel with a smile on his lips, and Gabriel mirrored the happiness he saw with his own. 

 

So consumed in staring at each other, they actually missed the first prompt. Zenyatta merely gave a small tinny laugh before repeating himself. “Do you Jackson Morrison take Gabriel Reyes to be your husband – to live together after God’s ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, through any further crisis’ that may arise, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart’s deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?”

 

“With all my heart, I do.”

 

Zenyatta’s face plate turned over to face Gabriel. “Do you Gabriel Reyes take Jackson Morrison to be your husband – to live together after God’s ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, through any further crisis’ that may arise, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart’s deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?”

 

Gabriel faced Jack, and nodded. “I do, with everything I am.”

 

Zenyatta gave a happy whirl of his cooling fans. “What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?” 

 

Jesse stepped up from the side, pulling out the gold bands for them placing them in Zenyatta’s outstretched hand. He hustled back to his seat, a hand resting on Hanzo’s knee, who laced his fingers with his cowboy.

 

“May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all beings yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.” 

 

The Omnic paused again, handing a ring to Jack first. “Repeat after me Jackson; Gabriel Reyes, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.” Jack did so, placing that ring snugly on Gabriel’s finger, and then held his hand forward for Gabriel to do the same.

 

Zenyatta held the other ring out to Gabriel with a happy whirl of his fans. “Repeat after me Gabriel; Jackson Morrison, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.” Gabriel slid that cool metal onto Jack’s finger, and they laced fingers together. 

 

“May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

 

In as much as Jackson and Gabriel have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husbands but remember to always be each other’s best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder…” Zenyatta paused for a moment, before adding a little extra. “Well, let no man put asunder again. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Indiana and California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you married – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss your husband!”

 

Without hesitation Jack and Gabriel closed that space between them, kissing each other softly and slowly, the entire church fading away to nothing. The only thing that mattered was them. However, they were both tapped on the shoulder to get their attention. Pulling back from the kiss, both of them glanced at the Omnic. “We just have to sign the wedding certificate, then you can head out to the gardens to take your wedding photos. Ana, Amelie, if you wouldn’t mind signing your names under the witness area, then Jack and Gabe, you sign your names. Then I’m going to turn you four over to the photographer.” 

 

Tracer was now escorting the reporters out because they were not invited for anything beyond the wedding ceremony. Photos took about an hour and once they were done, Jack and Gabriel disappeared to change into more traditional suits. The well tailored white suit was Gabriel’s while Jack went for the traditional black suit. They moved towards the reception hall in the car together, holding hands, leaning against each other, more happy then words could express. Occasional bursts of laughter, and once they were at the reception hall, they stared at each other for a brief moment, kissing again, softly and slowly. 

 

Gabriel was the first to step out, their family and friends cheering loudly for them. Gold glinted on their hands, and smiles graced their faces. It was the happiest day they had ever had together, and they walked into the reception hall, where everyone was seated waiting for the grooms to arrive so that they would all be able to eat. Torbjorn got up on a small platform, tapping the microphone. “Welcome one and all to the wedding reception of Gabriel and Jack Morrison-Reyes! Throughout the evening there will be a slide show of pictures of all the photos we could find of Jack and Gabe together, put together by our very own hacker, Sombra.” The woman beamed, waving a little bit in her formal purple dress that had very clear signs of being made by Gabriel. Jack glanced over at his husband and smiled. Sombra was another stray that Gabriel had picked up and saved. Just like Jesse McCree. 

 

“Everyone find your seats. During dinner we have a few speeches for our wedded couple, but enjoy your meals.” Torbjorn said before he stepped down and let McCree move up to the microphone. The grooms moved to where they were to be seated at the head table, joined by Amelie, Ana and Reinhardt. Pouring each other wine, they couldn’t help holding hands while they ate, smiling at each other every so often. 

 

“Well...Let’s see. I was part of the infamous Deadlock gang. Overwatch busted them down a few days before I turned 18. I was hauled into an interrogation room, and I refused to give up anything. I wasn’t a squealer then, I ain’t a squealer now. That was where I first met Jack Morrison, the famous posterboy of Overwatch. I actually broke his nose the first time I met him. He was trying to get me to talk, I wasn’t having any of it. Man Jack you were SO mad at me. I could hear you screaming that you were going to bury me in the furthest brick hole you could find so that I could never see the light of day again. 

 

“Then Gabriel Reyes walks in, and he’s just so shocked. He thought I was some hardened criminal, although let’s be honest, I might as well have been at that point. And he starts to talk so many things, all of them make sense. How I’m not stupid, how my life will be over before it begins. Then he mentions that he’s got a twenty riding on his ability to get me to join Blackwatch. I’m telling ya, I’ve never taken a deal so fast in my life. But Jack didn’t stay that same obnoxious Commander whose nose I broke. 

 

“And Gabriel didn’t stay the same. Jack and I came to an understanding, and a tentative truce that bloomed into a half decent friendship. Crushed on him for about three months before I found out that he was doing the dirty with Gabriel. And Gabriel, shit I’ve never had a dad before, but you were everything a father should be to me. Yah both are so important to me. Hell, I’ve modelled my relationship with Hanzo how I saw you two act around each other when you thought no one was looking. I love you guys, so much, and I wish you the damned best in the coming years, may you have many of them to come together.” 

 

There was applause around the room, and Gabriel and Jack kissed each other softly to close out the end of that speech. Ana leans up and kisses Reinhardt softly before she stood up since it was her turn for a speech. 

 

“I met Jack and Gabriel for the first time when they showed up in Egypt to help out my sniper division with a global cooperative offensive. I was struck by how well they worked together, just the two of them. Jack was inspiring, and Gabriel was a natural leader. It just made sense to listen to what they had to say, and follow them. And to their credit, they didn’t panic when things went south. They kept their heads about them, coordinated with everyone in the offensive better then some Generals who have years more experience than they did. It was impressive. 

 

“Then Overwatch was formed, and I watched as the UN made the foolish decision to split them apart. Why they thought separating those two the way they did was the right call I will never know, but they installed me as Jack’s second in Command, a position I took willingly, even with a young daughter in the mix. Fareeha was often found in Jack’s office, sitting at a small desk he kept there for her so that she could do her homework while Jack worked. And if she wasn’t in his office there was a damn good chance that she was in the Blackwatch barracks raising hell with Gabriel and Jesse. Young man you were a terrible influence on my daughter. 

 

“But...they were Fareeha’s favorite uncles. She loved them, and still does,” Here Fareeha lifted her mechanical arm with a drink in hand up to Gabriel and Jack with a nod. “I couldn’t deny her access to them anymore then I could stop them from being together. They were Overwatch’s worst kept internal secret. We all knew. Every single person in that organization knew. But we also knew that it would cause problems if the public knew, so we kept it hush hush out in public. 

 

“But in private? We all got really good at coming up with excuses of why we had to suddenly depart so that the pair could have alone time. And we all became apt at looking the other way for them, and now, we don’t have to. We all get to watch them be together for years, and watch them love each other without having to worry about being in a political scandal. So here’s to Jack and Gabriel, the babes of Overwatch.” Ana raised her drink to them, and they laughed softly raising their glasses to her. 

 

She sat back down next to Reinhardt who hugged her, and kissed her cheek. Torbjorn nodded to Amelie, who nodded and stood up, smoothing her dress down her hips. Sauntering up to the microphone and carrying her glass of wine, she looked over at Jack and Gabriel. “I can’t say too much about you Jack, besides you make Gabriel happier then I have ever seen him before. For that alone, I could love you more then you could ever know. But if you ever, EVER make him cry again, I will kill you. I might be reformed, but I’m still the deadliest sniper in the room.” She paused, toasting Ana with a wink before she turned her attention to Gabriel.

 

“But Gabriel....Gabe, you made such an effort. You busted your ass to break the conditioning from Talon. You worked so hard to break me out of that. Tireless nights when your chronic pain was so bad you couldn’t sleep, and I just...didn’t bother sleeping, where you would talk to me about anything and everything. You talked about Gerard, Overwatch, and all the things that would bring me back. But you want to know what really brought me out of the conditioning?    
  
“I missed love. I missed the love you could just feel emanating from your partner. And you brought that back to me. You gave it back to me, by being you. By talking about Jack. Which by the way, was his favorite thing to talk about. We would lie on the roof of the Talon base, and stare at the stars, and he would just ramble on and on about this blonde haired farm boy he had loved for years. Told me about their first date in an small Italian restaurant, the food they had, how the light flickered over his skin, how his blue eyes shone. Jack, you were his favorite topic. He loved you then, he loves you now. 

 

“I learned so many embarrassing details about you Jack. I won’t share them here, but you’re a naughty boy for all you try to be a farm boy.” She winked at him, and Jack had the grace to flush. Gabriel was laughing, wrapping his arm around Jack’s shoulder. “But at the end of the day, listening to him talk about Jack reminded me that I missed love. Gabriel helped me keep my recovery on the down low, and Gabriel, I love you more dearly than you could know. Thank you for everything, I wish you all best with Jack. I know that he will make you happy, because now he knows what not to do. To Jack and Gabriel!” She called out lifting her glass and toasting the guys. 

 

Everyone cheered and lifted their glasses in toasts. Jack and Gabriel smiled widely, and kissed each other before Jack stood up, grabbing his wine and moving over to the microphone. 

 

“Well Amelie, I’m going to do my best. I don’t need another sniper looking to put bullets in me. I’m pretty sure his shotguns would get there first anyway, since he can pull them out of thin air. But Gabriel...you mean the world to me. No one has ever been, nor will be, as important to me as you are. When I entered the military I was fairly religious. I prayed for someone to show me the way, for a friend. What I didn’t expect was for was that I would find my soulmate, and the love of my life. He’s my best friend, even during times when I stupidly put work ahead of him and our relationship, he stuck by me.

 

“I fell in love with Gabriel Reyes one day when were on leave. I managed to work it that we had a week over Christmas. I’m not the most skilled at cooking. Hell, most times I enjoyed the bland food we were served. But Gabriel ate what I cooked, without complaint. This man, who carries a damn spice rack on his chest while in the field, ate my bland food without complaint. If that isn’t love, I don’t know what I’ve been doing all my life. Besides him.” Jack paused for some laughter from the crowd before continuing.

 

“I guess what I really want to say, Gabriel is...I’m sorry for all the times I fucked up, and didn’t put you first. It will never ever happen again, that I promise you. I love you so much that I don’t know what I will do without you.” Jack’s words cause applause to ring out and as he moved back over to his husband to kiss him, he sees that he’s actually made him cry. 

 

The man leaned down to kiss him, and Gabriel just clung to his partner for a moment, kissing him back. They stood there, foreheads pressed together for a moment, just wrapped up in each other’s love, and then Gabriel gets his turn. He gave Jack another quick kiss before moving up to the podium, and the microphone. 

 

“Well Jack, this time you beat me to it. I went into the military years ago, without a hope of coming out alive. And then this skinny blonde kid showed up in my division. Christ, you looked so innocent back then Jack. And I had to protect that innocence as much as possible. 

 

“And then you showed me so much more. I didn’t really know what family meant until you held me tight and showed me the warmth of acceptance. You broke all those walls I had built to keep people out. Jack, I’ve known love before, but not a love like yours. 

 

“When I was without you, for all those lonely nights, I remembered you, watching rugby with me even though you couldn’t really understand what was going on. You were excited because I was excited and that meant more to me then anything else. Even when you were late getting home, and all you did was crawl into bed with me, I knew that you were always there. When we found out that you were claustrophobic on the subway train in LA and you just trusted me so much that you let me talk you through your panic attack. Jack I love you so damn much, I would, and have, moved heaven and hell to get you back.”

 

Gabriel moved back over to Jack who was crying just as much as Gabriel had been before. He moves back over to his husband, and kisses him again, to loud applause from everyone. Torbjorn gets back up to the microphone, and calls the pair onto the dance floor, for their first dance as a married couple. Smiling at each other, Gabriel pulls Jack out onto the dance floor and with his left hand on Jack’s waist, holds Jack’s left hand against his chest with his right hand, the pair leaning their foreheads against each other as they gently swayed to the music, singing to each other. Heaven can Wait by Meatloaf slowly drifted through the assembly, and once they finished, they stood there, foreheads resting against each other, and just basking in each other’s love. 

 

The music kicked up a hard notch and everyone else flooded the dance floor started dancing, the assembly wanting their time with the two men, and the various others just wanting to dance. The party lasts well into the night and towards the end, the pair find themselves out on a small balcony that surrounds the hall. Jesse and those that smoked had been using it as a smoking area to maintain the world’s no smoking laws. 

 

The moon is high in the sky, and the stars are twinkling like glitter against the dark blue backdrop. Jack is leaning against the railing with his arm hooked with Gabriel’s, his dogtags hanging out of his fingers, the chain tangled up so that he didn’t drop them 

 

Gabriel is posed the same way, looking down at their tags. “Do you remember our promise? That as long as we wore a piece of each other’s dogtags we’d always come home to each other?”

 

“Yeah, and we’d always give them back when we came home.” Jack replied, before he watched Gabriel take off the dangling dogtag off his set, holding it out to Jack. 

 

“Wear one half of mine, so that I’m always home.” Gabriel said as Jack takes it, and mirrors the gesture, holding his half out to Gabriel who affixes it to his chain. 

 

“No matter where we are, I am always home when I’m with you. Gabriel Morrison-Reyes, I love you more than life itself. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

 

Gabriel pulls Jack closer, holding onto him tightly. “It’s okay Jack, all that matters now is that we’re once more together, as we should be. It won’t be easy but…” He trailed off knowing Jack would finish his sentence. 

 

“...anything easy, just isn’t worth it. And you Gabe are so very worth it.” Arms wrapped around each other, and scarred lips met once again, the moon glinting off their dogtags and rings. It was soft, sweet, and everything felt perfect and right again. 

 

They moved back into the reception, wearing the dogtags, and heading for the podium. Once there, they spoke. “And that’s not all we have planned for you lovely party goers! In the spirit of Christmas, enjoy all the gifts we give you, from the bottom of our hearts!”

 

\---

 

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Reaper76 Discord’s Secret Santa!


End file.
